Backwards Zodiac
by LaikaTheWolf
Summary: There is another Zodiac Curse where ever 12 years 12 of the chosen members of the Henatsu family turn into thier zodiac animal. The only way to break the curse is to have one of the cursed Sohmas love them. Read to find out more.


Backwards Zodiac

Part 1- Yumi

I padded through the streets of the neighborhood I had found looking for food; it's been three months since I've been changed into the dog of the zodiac. I was searching for someone, I didn't know who, but it was like I was being drawn by instinct.

"Yumi!" A voice called from behind me, "Wait up! My legs are shorter than yours!!" I stopped as a little brown Rabbit jumped onto my back.

"Kyra," I sighed defeated, "I told you to stay home."

The blue eyed rabbit looked at me pleadingly, "But something told me to follow you."

Sighing again I said, "Ok, fine, let's go." I started walking again with Kyra riding on my back.

After about three hours later it was starting to get dark.

"I'm hungry," Kyra said quietly, "And I'm tired."

"I know," I replied, "Me too."

I found a small cardboard box to sleep in and told Kyra to stay there, "I'm going to find something to eat, ok?"

Kyra nodded and curled up into a small ball.

Another hour later I walked back with some food I had stolen; there was a group of cats surrounding the box where I left Kyra. There was a lot of hissing from the cats and screaming from Kyra.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted dropping the food and running at them. One of the larger cats picked up Kyra and ran. I chased after the cat growling angrily.

It ran a few blocks until it ran into a red headed boy and a girl. The cat scaled up the boys back with Kyra still in its mouth.

"Hey!" The boy complained, "What the hell!"

"Kyo," The girl exclaimed, "There is a cat on your back."

"Obviously," Kyo snapped, "Now get it off!"

"Right!" The girl said reaching for the cat, "I'm sorry!" She said as the cat dug its claws into his back. "Huh? There is a rabbit in its mouth!"

The girl gently took Kyra from the cat's mouth, "She's so tiny, and she's shaking!" The cat took off as soon as the girl set it down. The girl showed Kyo Kyra "Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kyo said quietly, "Come on Tohru, let's get back."

They started to walk away but I ran in front of them growling menacingly.

"What the hell!" Kyo snapped, "What's with the animals today?! Scram mutt!"

That comment made me snarl even more angrily.

Tohru looked at me curious, "I think she wants something."

"How the hell would you know?" Kyo snapped at her, "You speak animal."

"You're right," The girl apologized turning slightly red, "How silly of me, I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "Just give me the rabbit so we can leave."

They looked at me blankly, "D-did you j-just talk?" Tohru stammered.

"Yeah I talked," I said angrily, "Now hand over the rabbit."

Tohru held Kyra close, "No! Not if you're going to eat her!"

"She's not gonna eat me Miss Tohru," Kyra squeaked from the girls hands, "Yumi is my friend."

Tohru dropped Kyra and stumbled backward into Kyo, I caught Kyra in my mouth and started to run, but a loud poof stopped me; I turned to see what it was; there was Tohru on the ground, but no Kyo, instead there was an orange cat in his place.

I padded back over to them with Kyra on my back, "What just happened?" I asked nervously.

"What does it look like?!" The cat snapped back at me, "And how the hell do you have the curse too!"

I tilted my head to the side, "I think our curse is slightly different from ours."

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked kneeling besides us.

"Well," I started, "When the zodiac calendar 'resets' twelve of us from our family change into our zodiac animal until it 'resets' again."

"So you're an animal for 12 years?" Kyo asked curiously flicking his tail.

I nodded.

"Is there anyway that you can break the curse?" Tohru asked sympathetically.

I nodded again, "We have to meet our other half,. Meaning the people who turn into animal, like Kyo here. And if we're hugged by someone of the opposite sex, we change into human temporarily. When we find that other half we have to love each other, don't get me wrong, I'm not talking about the 'I'll be with you forever' kind of love, I mean, sibling and that kind of love."

"Well," Tohru mused, "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

I shook my head, "I don't even know where we are, and we came here by instinct."

"Come with us!" Tohru exclaimed, "Then you can meet Shigure."

"Who?" I asked blankly.

"He's the dog of the zodiac," Kyo said quietly, "Then I guess your friend there can meet Momiji in the morning."

I glanced over my shoulder at the sleeping Kyra on my back, then I nodded, "Ok, and thank you."

**This is my first Fruits Baskets fanfic, review and let me know if I should continue!**


End file.
